Roger rabbit vs bonkers d bobcat
TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS toontown 12:00 am bonkers is seen walking along eating donuts just then he sees roger rabbit in town both: you! roger: you stole my thunder bobcat! bonkers: oh please i was created because disney couldn't get the rights to use you roger: well then i guess we can decide who is better bonkers: your on WHO IS THE TRUE RIPOFF? BEGIN! roger starts by bonking bonkers on the head with a mallet bonkers grabs it though then punches roger in the face making his eyes and nose go into his face 60 roger then get's his eyes and nose out and punches bonkers with a boxing gloves sending him back roger then smiles but then bonkers shocks roger with a tazer shocking him making him scream 40 roger then is sent flying into the prop house where bonkers makes him scream as he rams him with a police car roger then hops over it and swings on a string doing a tarzan yell 30 bonkers then is hit out of his car as it crashed offscreen and bonkers lands on his face but get's up roger then pops out of a hat roger: surprsie with that bonkers is stuffed into the hat so that all you can see is his feet roger kicks him like a soccerball into a few props boom! 18 just then bonkers get's out a mallet then out pops a boxing glove hitting roger in the nose roger: ow my nose roger then throws a hammer on his foot making him yell as he hops up and down saying stuff covering his foot bonkers then uses a cream pie hitting roger in the face 15 bonkers takes advantage of this and trips him with a banana peel making roger scream but then he comes back in with springs on his feet making and jumps on bonkers flattening him 14 bonkers then waddles out roger: hey come back here p-p-please roger then chases after him but then to his shock bonkers hits him with a streetpole several times plowing him right into the pavement and to follow up on it he takes out a golf club bonkers: fore! roger is then hit with it sending him flying into a lake bonkers then fishes him out by his overalls to his dismay 10 bonkers: fancy meeting you here roger then angrily eyepokes him blinding him roger then grabs the side of the screen and sends them back to toontown where they continue they're fight bonkers then throws a balling ball at roger roger screams then is bowled over into pins 7 bonkers then laughs at that as roger then hits bonkers with a giant flyswatter picks him up with it then throws him out where he is at a apratment building with droopy as the operator of the elevator which they end up in droopy: going up sirs the fight continues as shown in the elevator bumping around the chute just then the elevator reaches the top and they both fall from the elevator chaft drooopy then talks to them form the top droopy: good day sir then suddenly as they are fighitng roger then uses a baseball bat turns bonkers into a ball and smacks him down onto the street down below where bonkers is flettened on it splat! KO! roger: never underestimate then the original bobcat *does his famous nosie as he runs off* bonkers: medic anyone *the medics then come for bonkers and place him on a stretcher* THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.........ROGER RABBIT!